The Happiest Ending
by Lumoa
Summary: In the end, this was the happiest ending the universe could give them. Warning: Major Character Deaths


**A/N: Okay I know Madoka did the whole 'no more witches thing' but let's just pretend this is in an awkward alternate universe. Look at it like the other mangas that have been created that alternate off the many storyline. But this one also connects with the main storyline in a way. Erm, do you get what I mean?**

"Are you sure?" Mami asked without turning around to look at them. Silently, Kyouko stepped up and slapped Mami on the back.

"Hey, don't sound so stiff! We wouldn't be here if we weren't!" She smiled at Mami, patting her back a little lighter. Mami turned around to face everyone, searching all of their faces. Her eyes came to rest on Homura, before looking at Madoka and Sayaka.

Sayaka, ever full of confidence, grinned and gave Mami a thumb's up, "I've got your guys backs."

Madoka, ever kind-hearted, reached forward and hugged Mami, assuring her softly that she was going to stay. Mami's eyes flickered over to Homura, and she just huffed and tossed her hair back. "Of course I'm staying."

Mami laughed, but a few tears escaped from her eyes. She didn't allow her body to tremble. Instead she gathered herself and stood up straight, grinning at the rest of her partners.

"All right then. Let's go." She turned, facing Walpurgis Night. Mami leapt into the air, hurtling downwards, her guns already in her hands. She shot at the minions of Walpurgis, blasting them away. Kyoukyo jumped in right after her.

"Hey Mami don't take them all for yourself!" Kyouko shouted. Flames of red and bursts of yellow light were soon all one could see of the pair of them dancing about in the horde of minions.

Sayaka was right behind Kyouko, her blades whirling about her like a true knight. Together, the three of them were mowing down the minions of Walpurgis, getting closer and closer to the cackling witch.

Madoka and Homura stood aside, waiting only a few moments together before leaping into the fray. Homura gently put her hand on Madoka's shoulder, and Madoka reached up to grip it tightly in her own hand.

"It will be alright Homura," she looked back at her friend, reached around to give her a tight hug, "we're all together. Nothing can stop us now."

Homura didn't answer her, and only nodded. However she tightly held Madoka for a few more seconds before letting go.

They both moved forward, brandishing their own weapons. Soon all five girls were going forth together, protecting each other and fighting any enemy that dared to come challenge them. Each minion of Walpurgis threw themselves at the magical girls, desperately clawing and attacking. The closer the group came to Walpurgis, the more desperate the minions became. When it was clear that nothing they could do would stop them from moving forward, Walpurgis let out a shrieking laugh, and her minions withdrew back to her.

Homura stopped time as soon as she saw what was happening. She ran forward, strategically placing bombs about. She stepped back and allowed time to begin once again. The bombs went off, injuring Walpurgis, but not stopping her.

Everyone stepped forward, throwing everything they had at Walpurgis. Sayaka slashed furiously at the witch. Mami brought out the big guns and fired as fast as she could. Kyouko gritted her teeth angrily as her attacks were deflected. Even Madoka let out a furious cry, unleashing arrow after arrow at Walpurgis. Slowly, Walpurgis began to weaken, but nothing they did could stop her from wreaking destruction on the city. The witch only continued to laugh.

Sayaka and Kyouko were the first ones to fall. Because their attacks involved being closer to Walpurgis than the others, they were heavily injured when Walpurgis let out a blast of pure energy. Both were forced backwards and hit the ground, skidding to a stop. Neither Kyouko nor Sayaka rose to fight again.

Seeing Kyouko and Sayaka fall snapped something in Mami, and her grief overcame her senses. She continued to go all out at the witch, and then suddenly, with no warning, her magical energy ran out. In the moment when she had to pause, Walpurgis lashed out, and Mami took her place on the ground with the two other fallen heroes.

Just like in every other world, Homura went out desperately trying to protect Madoka. She kept close to the pink-haired girl, watching out for any danger that would injure Madoka. It was because of this, that when Homura saw Walpurgis attack Madoka directly, that she leapt forward to take the hit. There had been no time to reach for her time device.

Madoka stood alone. Her breath came in short, and tears distorted her vision.

_Everyone is gone. I'm alone._

_I can't defeat Walpurgis Night alone._

Her hands trembled as she attempted to raise her bow, which now felt heavy as concrete in her hands. Walpurgis moved leisurely through the air, as if it already knew the battle was over. One magical girl left to fight. She believed she was no longer in danger.

"Homura…Mami…Sayaka…Kyouko…" Madoka's voice shook. She was trying to scrape together the last of her power. In the stories, this was always the moment when a miracle occurred, and the last one standing used the last of their power to defeat the evil.

But she didn't have any more power. She was weak, and alone.

"_No, you are never alone." _Madoka stiffened as she heard the soft whisper of words in the wind.

"_I will give you the power you need." _The feeling of soft hands moved to clutch Madoka's. Together they raised the bow, and Madoka felt the rush of power move through her for a brief second. It felt endless. It threatened to overwhelm her, but as quickly as it came, the power was released through the bow, and a bright arrow sped towards Walpurgis. The arrow pierced Walpurgis and it fell, bursting open with dark energy flowing out of it.

Madoka fell down, suddenly feeling exhausted and really sleepy. Her eyes felt heavy, and she could feel her heartbeat slowing.

Oh. She was done then. She felt a small wave of grief that she was leaving her family like this.

But, they had done it. They had saved the city and her family, and everyone else would live.

"_They will be alright, you can sleep now." _The soft voice was back, and Madoka could feel the soft hand brush back the hair that had fallen on her face. Madoka tried desperately to see who was talking, but she felt so sleepy and her eyesight was beginning to blur. All she could make out was an ethereal looking figure whose long hair was flowing around her.

Madoka's eyes closed.

Slowly, Madoka closed her mind off to that universe, and she carefully opened herself to a new one. This universe didn't involve witches, but rather demons that fed off of humanities pains and sorrows to grow stronger. She could see Mami as an experienced demon hunter who took Kyouko under her wing after Kyouko's family was killed by a demon who had possessed her father. Madoka saw the moment when Mami was killed in front of Kyouko, and Kyouko's spiral into madness which would lead to her own demonic possession. In that universe, Sayaka would kill Kyouko without knowing who she was or anything about the monster that had once been Kyouko. Homura had been murdered years before any of that had happened, eaten by a demon when she lay weak in the hospital. The person in the hospital bed next to her, and who had seen the devouring, had been Madoka.

Madoka cried. She had made her wish, and she never regretted it. But it pained her to see all these universes. So rarely did any of them have a happy ending for any of them.

In the end, this was the happiest ending the universe could grant them. Everyone meeting each other, fighting together, and finally dying together.


End file.
